


$5 footlong

by loeylane



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I wrote this on an airplane, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Small Cocks, Spit Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, cock humiliation, gagging, lapslock, not edited, sub on sub, subxsub, super unedited, theres a lot of spit in this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: i just really can’t stop thinking about ten and taeyong arguing about who’s dick is bigger and this is shitty and i wrote it on a plane so i apologize





	$5 footlong

**Author's Note:**

> this might just be me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but i like to think ten and taeyong have cute tiny cocks and they like humiliation and they like to see who has a bigger dick 
> 
> ok sorry bye

“how can you say you’re bigger when clearly you know i am,” ten huffed. “how many times have we measured now 5? maybe 6?” 

“but i know you always cheat. even johnny knows you do. he just loves you to much to care,” ten rolled his eyes. were they really arguing about dick sizes. again. 

“it’s true and you know it. cheater. itty bitty teensy weensy cute little baby cock cheater,” ten wonders how taeyong managed to think of all those words maybe he should be a rapper or something. but that’s besides the point. who was taeyong to say he had a little cock when taeyong has the smallest cock of them all. 

“well let’s just wait until johnny gets home and ask him who’s cock he thinks is the biggest.” ten is trying to soothe his anger. is it working? probably not a little half done on his part. all of his laundry looks unfolded since this conversation has been brought up. 

“no no no no no,” taeyong whining. “you always cheat when he’s here.” 

“you can’t even cheat when you measure,” ten throws down his final “folded” t-shirt. 

“then let’s measure.”

“we aren’t even hard taeyong,” ten sighs, finally looking over at the boy who was playing video games across the room. was being the key since taeyong was facing ten now. his baggy sweater bunched up against his tummy, legs spread hand grasping his fully hard cock staring at ten. “see look you’re so small your hand fully covers your pretty little cock.”

“nu-uh,” taeyong whined, hurrying to cover himself as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“why are you so shy? huh? you’re the one who wanted to measure in the first place.” ten’s standing in front of taeyong now looking down at him. he can’t help but think how precious taeyong looks with a splotchy blush hot on his cheeks. the boy in front of him attempting to cover his cock with his sweater squirming around in his seat. 

“i just. i just wanted to see,” he looks up at ten with big sheepish eyes. 

“i bet you just wanted to see my cock didn’t you? you know i’m bigger that’s why i get to fuck johnny. isn’t that right? you probably just wanted to get me hard and have me fuck you. how fucking dirty.”

“no no i- i was just - i wanted to see if i could fuck johnny that’s all,” taeyong stammered. he didn’t think he wanted ten to fuck him. had that been his motive? he loves when ten fucks him filthy and rough. maybe he did want that. 

“all you have to do is ask, babydoll,” with that ten walks away. leaving taeyong cock hard and leaking, whimpering, wondering what just happened. ten walks to their room deciding to take a nap it’s so hard teasing the ones you love. he must rest. 

but taeyong was melting now. maybe he was too hot or maybe ten knew just what to say to him. taeyong watched ten walk out of the room like they weren’t just talking about fucking each other. taeyong’s hands were still quivering as he gripped the end of his sweater. he threw his head back huffing. maybe he should approach it a different way? then he could make ten putty in his hands the way ten does everyone around him. 

taeyong scurries up running to their room slipping around on his sock clad feet. he stops abruptly at the closed door. he breaths. he can take control. he isn’t a baby. twisting the knob he enters the room. seeing ten laying in bed fingers tapping away at his phone. he doesn’t look up as taeyong walks to the opposite side of the bed and joins him. taeyong stares at the dark haired boy beside him, looking him up and down. he has on one of johnny’s t shirts, an old pair of taeyong’s briefs, and some old knee high socks. he glanced back up eyeing his briefs a dark spot forming on the red material. it made taeyong’s mouth water. reaching out a delicate finger he touched the wet spot on ten’s briefs. collecting the precum that was forcing its way through the soft cotton material. 

ten continued fiddling with his phone acting as if nothing was happening. like taeyong wasn’t teasing him but simply reading some news beside his boyfriend in bed. but it was getting to him. taeyong’s tender touch circling. his fingernail scratching lightly against the fabric. ten was keening, just internally. he knew that if he squirmed in the slightest taeyong would feel like he won. he couldn’t give that to him. he couldn’t let his breathing be affected while taeyong’s eyes bore into him. 

“do you need something?” 

“nope,” taeyong said, popping the p. taeyong did this when he wanted attention or control or just to tease. ten knew this and he couldn’t let him win. “i just want to show you i’m bigger that’s all.”

“seriously,” ten dropped his phone looking at the boy beside him. “you’re still on about this, taeyong?” 

“come one, tennie,” taeyong sat up scooting closer to ten. “please lemme show you.”

“fine but this is the last time we do this. no more you cheated bullshit,” ten huffed, pulling off his sticky briefs. he kneeled in front of taeyong. “well come on, baby, show me.” ten tugged taeyong’s wrists pulling him up to his knees. 

“wait,” instead of getting closer taeyong puts his hand on ten’s hip slipping beneath his shirt. “you should be harder.” taeyong brings his hand up spitting in his palm before he reaches down grasping lightly at ten’s cock. ten swears this kid didn’t know how hot he was sometimes. ten’s head slowly finds his way to taeyong’s shoulder breathing out shakily. taeyong pumps ten languidly focusing on his hot breath going down his neck. his idle hand inched up ten’s chest feeling each rib and finally landing on his nipple. flicking the bud in his finger blushing at the sounds ten made right in his ear. 

but ten wasn’t having it while he loved how this felt he wasn’t going to let taeyong think he was in control. breathing out he lifted his hand and gripped taeyong’s thigh with a smack. he let his nails drag along his pale skin. smirking into taeyong’s neck at the whimpering. ten knew it wouldn’t take much for him to be pliant just a few touches and taeyong would be squirming beneath him. there was something he loved about the back and forth. the constant struggle for power between the two that ten loved. so he wanted to make it last, give taeyong a chance to fight. 

so ten stayed as he was gripping taeyong’s thigh kneading the flesh. his breath was heavy and feverish against taeyong’s neck. taeyong just had a way with his hands maybe it was all his years of porn watching and finding the best technique or his numerous partners that lead him to when he was now. his hands just worked. “you’re gonna make me cum, baby,” ten stilled in his hand giggling as he did. his breathing was shallow but still thick with longing. 

“not yet,” taeyong kept his hand firm around ten unmoving. ten took this opportunity to bring his other hand to taeyong’s cock. thin fingers dancing over the head. gathering precum at the tip. bringing his fingers up to his lips tasting him. they stared at each other. ten swirling his tongue tasting taeyong in his mouth. it looked so erotic. the high pitched whine coming from taeyong’s mouth only made it more alluring. 

ten slipped his fingers from his mouth, a string of saliva dripping down between the two. drool slipped down his chin only before shoving his fingers into taeyong’s open mouth. his warm tongue fluttering against ten’s agile fingers. he continued sucking, whining when ten dipped his fingers deeper down taeyong’s throat. 

“you’re so pretty. you look so precious with my fingers down your throat,” ten whispered, bringing his idle hand up to tweak taeyong’s nipple. he leaned back on his heels watching taeyong. sucking his fingers spit dribbling down his chin and onto his sweater, jerking each time ten pinched at his nipple, his hands grasping at ten’s shirt. he was so filthy. 

he sat back up on his knees pulling taeyong to him not taking his fingers from his mouth. ten pressed himself against taeyong whining when their cocks touched. ten took his hand up to taeyong’s chin collecting the dripping saliva. he brought the spit covered hand down to their flushed cocks that were pressed together. breathing out simultaneously when his hand gripped them firmly. taeyong rutted up into ten’s hand gagging around ten’s fingers as he did. this was all so much. it was so overwhelming. 

the two were so focused on one another they failed to hear the front door open, johnny coming home. his feet padding across the floor going unnoticed as did his standing in the doorway. he watched his two favorite boys in their bed. ten’s fingers down taeyong’s throat, their cocks rutting together lewdly. 

“you know you could have waited on me,” johnny said, making the boy’s heads snap. “i told you i would be home early today, and you didn’t even wait for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow u made it through that shit show  
> i’m currently at disney world woo the happiest place on earth and i turn 20 soon another emo year down anyways i hoped u liked this i’ll catch ya l8r 
> 
>  
> 
> [carrd.co ](https://loeylane.carrd.co/)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)
> 
> [request](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)


End file.
